


You are what you eat.

by LenGoesBerserk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noya compares his loved ones to food, and he loves asahi very much, but in a sweet and loving way, comparing people to food, happy birthday my beloved!, happy birthday noya!, noya is literally a ball of energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGoesBerserk/pseuds/LenGoesBerserk
Summary: And Asahi was the sweetest cinnamon roll to ever exist, Nishinoya thinks.





	You are what you eat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmilkaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmilkaela/gifts).

> This is a birthday oneshot for Noya, but it's updated today because it's a birthday present for my girlfriend! Happy birthday, my beloved, and I hope you enjoy this AsaNoya!
> 
> About the oneshot: Noya likes to compare people to food, because he loves food and his friends, so he puts the 2 things together and BOOM!
> 
> Also: tag yourself: I'm both Asahi and Noya (I hate cinnamon but hey).
> 
> Anyways go to my gf's twitter @ni5hinoya and wish her a happy birthday!

October 10th, a day that had the tiniest baby, as Suga liked to call him, jumping from side to side.

With reason, of course,** it was his birthday!**

Ignoring the annoying part of the day where he has to study, the idea of training just after class was a relief for him.

As he walked to the court, he thought of his friends.

One thing he enjoyed was comparing them to different food, stuff that he would see them eat and immediately think it perfectly fits them.

"You actually are what you eat!" He said once, looking at one of the Nekoma players, Kenma, eat a pudding.

Hinata, for example, was an orange pie, not only for the color resembling his hair, but also the citric and sweet flavor of the fruit on said dessert.

Kageyama, on the other hand, reminded him of milk. Seemed bland at first, but milk can be very good, and there's different milk flavors!

His captain, Daichi, he was like those spicy pork buns he would buy for them from time to time, while Sugawara was like a strawberry filled donut, covered in powdered sugar, very specific, he knows.

He got lost for a second, until a name appeared in his mind, making him jump in excitement.

He would always feel giggly and jumpy whenever he thought of him. What had him jumping more than usual, whatsoever, was what would come after the training.

"Would you like to go to a café with me after practice tomorrow?" had Asahi asked the day before, shaking in his spot, voice cracking with nervousness.

_You bet he said yes._

Of course, Asahi wasn't the only one planning on celebrating said birthday, which is why, instead of scared, he screamed louder than the entire Karasuno team, minus Tsukishima, when he opened the door to the court.

"Happy birthday, Noya!" Could be heard miles from there, with him just screaming "yeaaaah!" back at them.

Balloons were everywhere, the volleyballs were scattered on the floor, the Karasuno members, managers and coaches were standing in the middle, or kneeling at the very front, shirtless, like Tanaka.

Behind them, a very cute banner stood proudly, obviously made by Yachi, and you could see it took her hours and hours of work, just the main drawing itself, a drawing of him doing his signature 'Rolling Thunder'. He wad delighted.

Said banner was also covered in letters, different calligraphy, so he guessed everyone left messages for him. He would make sure to check all of them.

Fun followed, them running around, screaming, wishing the libero a great birthday, some even gave him presents, or just food, directly.

Coach Ukai gave them the day for them to do anything they wanted, after all, a birthday didn't come everyday. Even though, they played volleyball for fun, enjoyed their time, and made sure to make Noya the center of attention.

Daichi was questioning his sanity at this point, but was rewarded with a "thank you so much, Daichi-senpai" from a really cheery Nishinoya, and everything felt good, his heart felt light, world hunger was solved and Sugawara was at his back laughing at him.

In the end, he was given the banner, as a present mainly from Yachi, as much as she insisted it was from everyone. "You spent days working on it, Yachi! We won't take credit for it!" shouted Hinata while jumping, being pulled to the floor by Kageyama and Ennoshita, where everyone sat. Noya was gonna read the messages.

There were many messages, from all of them. Some as simple as "happy birthday, senpai" from Tsukishima, to paragraphs and paragraphs from Sugawara. His favorite one, though, was one located very close to the drawing's chest.

> "Thank you, for being so cheerful, for being always there for me, for being my better half.
> 
> Thank you, for being you, and for always being with me.
> 
> Not a day passes by that I don't thank whoever's up there for bringing you into my life.
> 
> Even after we had those difficult moments, even after we drifted appart, we went back to what we were before, and even better!
> 
> I always think of you, and compare you to a chocolate and coffee flavored cake. Always sweet, always full of energy, and so addictive.
> 
> Noya, I love you very much. Never forget it.
> 
> Happy birthday.
> 
> ーAsahi"

He read every single word, over and over again and, wait, was that a heart at the very end?

He was even **MORE** excited, now, to the point of slightly jumping on the floor in his seated position.

He kept reading, the messages from Kinoshita and Narita were also very heartwarming.

Yamaguchi's was as adorable as he was, Noya often compared him to one of thos strawberry shortcakes Tsukishima loved.

Then there was Yachi's, very simple, but very cute, it had a smiling face drawn as well! Vanilla ice cream, a very simple flavor for some, but so very sweet, delicious and delightfully charming, and went perfect with anything, like Kiyoko, who was like one of those special brownies that had nuts and chocolate chips inside.

After Ukai dismissed them, Noya rushed to get changed and waited for Asahi outside, jumping on one foot and then changing to the other.

"Hi, Noya" he heard on his side, causing hin to turn around and, without missing a beat, jumped towards the taller man, who catched him in the air, letting Noya cuddle against him, rubbing his cheek against the other's while making happy sounds. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! Of course!" jumping down and walking besides him, they held hands and went to their way to the café.

Once there, they decided to order a sandwich each, since a dessert was a must, specially for Noya.

After eating their food, the dessert time arrived, Noya ordering a slice of the chocolate coffee cake, making Asahi smile shyly; he, on the other hand, ordered a cinnamon roll, ending with a confused expression while looking at his partner and, what was that about _cannibalism?_

Once their sweets arrived, they ate happily, after Asahi whispered the happy birthday song for Noya, who looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, listening to each and every word from the song.

After that beautiful gift, the best one he's received, in his opinion, they started eating, Noya taking his time while talking about anything and everything, with Asahi just listening closely to everything he said.

At one moment, Nishinoya stopped talking, looking directly at the older one while he ate his roll.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, visibly nervous.

"No," the younger whispered, which was weird from him already. His hand travelled from one side of the table to the other, holding onto the opposite free hand. "I love you", he said, this time a bit louder, the brightest smile in his face.

The other smiled as well, way more shy than the former, and tried to cover his face with his sweet, but the smile was evident, and Noya knew, even if he didn't say it with words, when he moved his hand on top of his and held it tight, he knew.

He loved him.

They kept eating, the libero still silent looking directly at him, and thinking of how much does Asahi resemble a cinnamon roll.

How you looked at it on the outside and looked kind of plain, how you had to go through the layer of pastry to get to the filling, which was extremely sweet, but not enough to make you sick, and slightly spicy, thanks to the cinnamon.

Just like Asahi, how you had to go through layers of nervousness and anxiety, ignoring his scary looks, to find how sweet and loving he really is. Noya didn't really enjoy cinnamon, but he loved Asahi with his whole heart.

* * *

The next day, Tsukishima was as salty as ever, like Kageyama said, mixed with a bit of lemon this time, as Hinata added.

Yamaguchi didn't know if laughing or getting angry at both of them for said comments.

Noya sighed, jumping in front of the boy with glasses, hands on his hips. "I know people say you are what you eat, and I compare you all to food, but you're being a massive dick right now."

Tsukishim gasped in both shock and disgust, readying his tounge to spit venom at the shorter, but Noya was, just like during matches, faster than him, with that annoying <strike>according to Tsukishima</strike> grin.

"Yamaguchi's a screamer."

Silence, pure silence.

Then Sugawara reacted, his mother instincts, according to Daichi, kicking in.

"He's **WHAT**?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
